The One
by Eve Royal
Summary: All it took was a single look and he was hooked; hooked on a girl he shouldn't have cared about. But sometimes you can't get everything you want and a simple reputation can make your entire world fall around your ears. D/K


Summary: AU All it took was a single look and he was hooked; hooked on a girl he shouldn't have been bothered with. But sometimes you can't get everything you want, and a simple reputation can make your entire world fall around ears, leaving you alone and deaf. (R/S)

A/N: Okay. I woke up at 4:50 in the morning and had this great idea for a story. So, I figured that seeing how it woke me up, I might as well write it. So, I wrote it, and I was trying to keep it in third person, but I kept adding Rob's thoughts. That just happen to be mine. So, I made it first person. Sue me.

Also, I LOVE Batman, but an eighteen year old Dick Grayson is going to have some issues with his foster father. That's just the way it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or any costume ideas. Good, now that that's over with...

Dedicated To: S&S. Thank you SO much for helping me fix this thing up!

* * *

**The One**

_"Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?" Christopher Marlowe_

"Dude! It's time to party!"

"Is my hair alright? C'mon, anybody, is my hair alright?"

"Not that I should be answering, but your hair's fine, Roy."

"You do know how gay you sound, don't 'cha?"

"Shut it, Stone!"

"Guys, please, we're here to have fun, not argue. Right, Dick?"

I shook my head in a mixture of disbelief and sarcasm. Also amusement. These fights never got old. "Right. We're all gonna have lots of fun while you guys get drunk and hit on girls, and _I _get hit on by other drunk Barbie's. Oh yeah, we should definitely be laughing our heads off."

My five friends stopped and turned back to look at me. Gar shook his head, still grinning with excitement.

"C'mon, Dick! Don't drag us all down with you! It's not our fault we need you!"

"Yeah, Dick," Vic added. "Look; you're the one who swore off drinking, and since someone has to drive..."

"Guess who's the lucky guy," Roy finished.

I stared at them. "It's not so much the club itself, guys. It's the dress code. Are costumes _really necessary_?"

All five of my friends nodded. I sighed. I _hated_ dressing up. At least they all get to have a fun time. They all grinned at me, looking like idiots in their costumes. Gar - the youngest at 17 - was dressed as a LGM (Little Green Man), which suited him, considering how his hair was often dyed green. Wally – my best friend, for some unknown reason – was in a detective outfit, a lot like Sherlock Holmes. (I'm serious. He says that chicks dig detectives. Somehow I highly doubt that.) Roy, 18 like myself, Wally and Alex, was dressed like Robin Hood... with perfect hair. (That guy has some serious issues with his hair. Even _I'm_ not that crazy over my hair.) Alex – Roy's best friend – had the Indian thing going, which was cool, I guess... (If you like going around bare-chested and didn't mind leather pants. Not my kind of thing.) Victor – at 19, he was in charge of us – was decked out as a cyborg.

I looked down at myself. Nobody had figured out who I was yet, and I sure as heck wasn't gonna tell them. It was the only costume there I liked, and besides, the plastic sword might come in handy if they all turned out drunk. I sighed, wishing my motorcycle wasn't in the garage. Then maybe I could run. Far, far away. Maybe even go back home to Gotham.

I rolled my eyes as I stomped over to the door, my boots clipping the ground as I walked. Luckily there wasn't any wind or my cape would've been a big problem. According to my friends, this was a night for kids sixteen and up, one of Bruce's ideas to get teens interested in the clubbing system. Probably so he could make more money. He likely couldn't care less about all the druggies and drunks that gather at places like these.

The bouncer stopped us. "ID?"

I sighed loudly, knowing full well that I would be doing that a lot lately. I handed mine over along with everyone else. We waited for him to say something, but before he opened his mouth, he saw mine and his jaw dropped.

Nodding, he handed back all our IDs telling us to have a great time. Just before I made it through those doors to a nightmare, he called out, "Have fun, Mr. Grayson." Oh yes, buddy, that was smart, telling everybody I was here. Not my fault Bruce just happened to own nearly all the clubs in town, and my friends loved to party.

Looking around the inside of the club, I focused on my usual check list. Pounding music? Check. Flashing lights? Check. Bar? Check. Costumes? Check. Both guys and girls making fools of themselves as they dance, drink and make out? That was a definite.

This time I did roll my eyes and turned to look at Vic. "Have fun guys. I'll be on the sidelines if any of you need me. See ya'." I just couldn't get out of there fast enough.

I searched for the perfect place where I could rest while my friends had fun. It took a couple minutes but I spotted it and grinned in relief. A black leather couch, close enough to the bar so I could get something to drink, but far enough that I could stretch my legs; far enough away from the dance floor and just in the shadows enough to stay out of view if they weren't looking for me, but just in view if they were. Perfect. Wearing all black didn't hurt either. I'd blend right in. I sat down and sighed in relief. Now I could survive the night.

"Hey handsome."

Or not.

I sighed, annoyed, as the girl continued, "I thought you looked lonely over here, so I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"No."

She shut up. I could imagine her face, her eyes blinking, mouth opening and closing. Fish like. I turned to look at her. Yup, just as I thought. Low-cut shirt, high-cut skirt, high heels and make-up galore. Though she was a brunette instead of a blonde. Oh well. I got all types.

"But you don't even know what I was gonna ask."

I raised an eyebrow. "You were gonna ask me to dance and after a few dances were hoping that I'd find you attractive enough to have a couple of drinks with you. Then, a pattern appears: couple dances, couple drinks; couple dances, couple drinks. By then we'd be staggering drunk, and we could go in one of the back rooms to get some 'action'. Right?"

I watched her make the fish face again.

"But... I-"

"My answer stays the same: No. Now leave me alone; I'm sure there's dozens of other guys who'll follow through with your plan."

She huffed and tossed her head, sending a wave of toxic perfume my way. I coughed. Yuck. Raising my head, I could tell she'd taken my advice and moved on. Good riddance. My eyes scanned the crowd looking for something to watch when the people near the entrance catch my eye.

The entrance was designed so that you stood in full view of the room, and had to walk down a flight of stairs to the main floor. There were five girls standing there between the ages of 16 and 18, lit up by the disco ball that spun at the top of the staircase.

There was a brunette in Wonder Woman costume, a blonde in a ballerina outfit, a pink haired girl in a witch's outfit, a purple-haired girl in a Gothic Fairy dress and an African-American in a business suit. Suddenly the Gothic fairy turned to someone behind the group. Then the five girls walked down the stairs and I felt my jaw drop.

She had red hair, the shade of fire, pulled into a braid that hung over her shoulder. Her dress was a forest green and cut at just the right lengths to give the impression of a princess, and snug enough to show off her gorgeous figure. I licked my lips slowly, trying to imagine what she would be like closer up. She seemed to float down the stairs and stood at the bottom.

I stood up quickly, straining to catch a glimpse of her, but couldn't due to the immense crowd of people. I fell back against the couch, extremely disappointed. In fact, I was angry. Stupid friends, making me come here and almost loose my mind over a girl.

But then, what was the point of loosing it over a girl? It was just a girl, and I was Dick Grayson, playboy supreme. If I really wanted one, I could have had any girl in this club.

_But remember about what we were doing to fix your reputation, _my Logical side hissed.

That's right. I had major damage control to do after Wally and Gar had completely decimated it. I sighed in disappointment before getting back up to get myself a cup of coffee. It was gonna be a long, long night.

* * *

I sighed, then inhaled the sweet fragrance that was my coffee. I raised it to my lips and sipped some, for although it was weaker than I usually take it, it was still _so_ good. I had a feeling I'd be drinking a lot tonight. I glanced up and searched the room again for that gorgeous red-head.

There she was! She looked positively bored, poor thing, and very annoyed. She seemed to be searching for a place to sit. I leaned back into the couch slightly, and watched her look about, hands on her hips. Goodness, she's lovely. Her face suddenly broke into a smile, and I watched her pick up her skirts and walk over to my couch. I smirked in anticipation.

Just as she reached the couch, I spoke.

"Hello."

She jumped and stared at me, and I felt myself gulp. Her eyes were like liquid emerald and though I was no romantic, I have to say I felt like I was drowning in a sea of green. She blinked, the spell was broken, and then she smiled and I was gone again.

_Don't forget about the damage control._

"Greetings."

My smirk grew. Cute. I saw her eyes dart to my glass and I lifted it in a mocking toast to her. "Coffee. I'm the driver for my friends."

Her shoulders dropped in relief and her smile grew more relaxed as she realized I wouldn't get drunk. "That is good. I am also the driver for my group."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean Wonder Woman and her crew?" I saw her grin and I hoped it's at the name I'd given them.

"Yes, them."

"You can drive?"

She seemed to bristle at this comment. "I turned 16 this January; I can drive just fine." She glared and me, and I felt a wave of guilt pass over me. Which is strange, because I didn't usually feel guilty. But then again, I wasn't usually this friendly either.

I raised my hands in surrender, still firmly gripping my coffee cup. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Can't ever be too sure in a place like this." I lowered my hands and with my free hand gestured towards the couch. "Sit down. We drivers should sit together."

She smiled again and sat down, arranging her skirts so she could keep them unwrinkled and still stay comfortable, I supposed. She smoothed her skirts, and for some reason that made my brain go numb. I thought I felt myself lick my lips, but I'm not really sure as I couldn't think very well.

**I've never seen anyone like her before, **my Emotional side mumbled.

"You enjoy your coffee, do you not?"

I snapped back to reality and tried to remember what she had said.

"What? Oh, oh. Yeah." I smiled lazily. Then offered it to her. "You can have some. It's not as strong as it usually is."

She shook her head. "I am not a coffee fan, although I do thank you. I enjoy hot chocolate, and Shirley Temples much more."

I nodded before mentioning towards the bar with a quick toss of my head. "They sell Temples over there. Why don't you get one? I'll keep your seat for ya'. Just make sure they don't spike it."

Her face broke out in a teeth glowing smile and her whole face shone and I found myself loosing focus. Again.

"Truly? Oh, thank you, friend!" She got up and patted my head as she swept by.

I frowned lightly, before sighing. I usually hated it when people touched my hair, and they knew better then to do it, but somehow, it was different when she did it. I stared at my coffee cup, and tried to picture the exact colour of green her eyes were. Not quite emerald, and not forest. Definitely not mint or sea-colour...

_What do you think you're doing?_

I stifled a groan. Oh no. I was not about to argue with myself. I had been doing that far too often for the past while and if it continued for much longer I was pretty sure I was going to be sent to the loony bin. Besides, for a minute I had been having a good time...

_You're letting 'Emotional' take over._

Am not.

_Are too. Listen, do you think you would normally be so ga-ga over a girl?_

Well... no. But she wasn't a normal girl...

_Alright; I see it's my job you get you sorted out. She's just a girl. That's all. We are staying away from girls because we don't want our reputation shot to-_

First time I think I've ever heard you swear.

_I didn't. Listen: Slow down. You're letting yourself get carried away on something you can't even trust. So open up your eyes, use your brain and think._

"I am back!"

I started up and barely managed to keep my coffee from spilling. As she sat down I shot her a dirty look. If this coffee had spilled all over my costume, and my legs...

She looked away sheepishly. "I apologize. I did not mean to startle you."

I kept my eyes on her for a minute, my anger slowly slipping away. It really wasn't her fault, and my temper did have a tendency to get away from me...

_Told you._

I scowled. Stupid know-it-all. No wonder my friends got annoyed with me.

I sighed heavily and shook my head. "It's fine; I shouldn't have glared." I attempted a smile. "You didn't even do anything."

She glanced up again and gave me a weak smile. She was obviously not convinced. I didn't like that look on her face, although it was as attractive as any other one. But the fact that unhappiness (caused by me) was darkening that angelic face, only made me feel like a jerk.

_If you even consider apologizing... _

I didn't answer.

_You dick! We don't apologize; that's part of the charm that we don't want! _

**You're over thinking this. Just be yourself and be happy for once. Calm down and don't think. Act on impulse.**

_No! Whatever you do, DON'T act on impulse. People like Gar act on impulse._

**And I bet he's having a great time. Can you say the same?**

_That's none of your concern-_

"Excuse me?"

I blinked, bewilderment probably written all over my face. "What?"

She shied away. "I was... going to ask you a question, but if you are busy thinking..."

I had a choice: Listen to a beautiful girl that made my heart warm or listen to my two inner personalities argue. And for the first time in my life, I chose the former.

"No, that's fine," I hastened to say. "You're probably much better at conversation anyways."

Her cheeks flushed lightly and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. She was _adorable_.

"I was merely wondering who you were. If you would give me your name."

Uh-oh. Not good.

I chuckled weakly. "I don't think that's a good idea."

She frowned. "Why not?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you think it's such a good idea to give your name out to a stranger?"

"Once individuals exchange names, they are no longer strangers," she pointed out.

I looked away. "I don't think you want to hear who I am."

Her eyebrows scrunched up in the cutest way. "Why would you say that?"

I shrugged. "I'm kinda... not your type."

_Not your type?! You're encouraging her! You're implying that you like her!_

"Type?" It was obvious she still didn't understand. "I do not understand the slang yet; please, why will you not tell me who you are?"

"People either love me or hate me," I shrugged, growing increasingly uncomfortable. "Very few people actually sorta like me, or think I'm only a little annoying. It's kinda an all or nothing thing."

"And you are frightened that I may leave you with nothing?"

I straightened. "I'm not scared! What gave you the idea that I was scared?" Dick Grayson is never afraid!

She giggled suddenly and I froze. It was the most amazing sound I had ever heard.

"I apologize for suggesting that your unwillingness to share first names may be because you felt frightened. But truthfully, friend, you have not given me much of a reason to think otherwise." She raised her eyebrows (beautiful) and grinned at me knowingly. I had to catch my breath.

I closed my eyes. "Can't we just have nicknames for each other based on our costumes? I could call you Princess Fiona, for example-"

"You know who it is I am?" she interrupted, making me open my eyes and look into the brightest, most hopeful look that I have ever seen on someone's face.

I faltered for a moment and nodded warily. "Yeah... I thought it was kinda obvious... Red braid, green dress, princess-like movements..."

_Don't you dare flirt with her!_

**Shut up.**

She clasped her hands in front of her chest and I became a willing captive. "You have no idea how happy you have made me," she breathed, making me blush. "All others have been mistaking me for Rapunzel, or Cinderella, or Sleeping Beauty..."

My forehead wrinkled. "Sleeping Beauty? Where'd they get that from?"

She groaned. "Oh, I do not know. There is this girl, though I personally believe that she makes all females look much worse than we are, and she continues to call me such things!"

"Doesn't sound like much of a person."

She glared fire as if the girl was standing right before us. "She is not a person. She is a clorbag, and I shall treat her as such!"

I raised an amused eyebrow. This temper thing was as funny as it was hot.

_You can't be serious!_

**Oh, shut up and enjoy the show.**

"What's a clorbag?" I asked, attempting to hide my amusement from my voice.

To my surprise, she blushed. "I should not say such things. It is not a very nice word."

"Ah." I watched as her anger slowly faded away and a smile returned to her face. I averted my eyes to my coffee and took a quick drink. I gagged and spat it out.

"What is wrong?"

"Cold," I gasped, stinking my tongue out. "There's nothing in the world worse than cold coffee."

She giggled and turned her attention back to the crowd dancing. She suddenly curled herself into a ball and rocked back and forth as she giggled.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching them. They are very amusing dancers, are they not?"

I chuckled. "Guess so. I never was much good at that kind of stuff."

She gave me a side-long glance. "I suppose that Zorro should not be expected to know how to dance, true?"

I laughed, because she was right. I was Zorro. I had the black cape and slightly healed boots. My outfit was pure black, with a sash of the same colour around my waist holding my (plastic) sword in place. I'd long ago taken off my hat, but I still wore the mask that was firmly tied round my head, covering not my eyes, but instead changing my face enough so you could barely recognize me.

"How'd you guess?" I asked, still chuckling.

_You're getting in too deep. Abandon ship, NOW!_

She shrugged. "It was not that difficult. But, please; why Zorro?"

I smiled sadly to myself. "When I was a kid I thought Zorro was the coolest. So when the guys said I had to go to the club in costume, I thought this would work the best. Plus," I dug into my sash and pulled out my cell and a wad of paper bills. "I can hide my stuff in here."

She laughed and I was hit once again by the utter purity of it. "Brilliant. Besides, I believe you are very much like him." She sighed before wiggling deeper into the couch.

I watched her, enjoying her childlike antics and let my mind drift away. They didn't go very far though, because soon 'Rational' and 'Emotional' were going at it even harder. And throughout the entire debate I found myself siding with 'Emotional'.

Suddenly a different song came on and she began to grin. Her head bopped to the music as she mouthed the words to the fast-paced song.

I smiled at her. "You like this song, huh?"

She nodded hard and closed her eyes as if to listen better. I stood up and held my hand out to her. I cleared my throat to catch her attention and her eyes snapped open and focused on my outstretched hand.

"Wanna dance?"

She blinked at me a couple times before smiling even brighter than before and nodded once. As she took my hand I warned, "I'm not very good, though."

She laughed. "Nor am I." She kept a hold on my hand as she stood up and ran to the dance floor. I followed her, quite aware of the huge smile on my face. Just before we entered the crowd, I heard my name.

"Wait a second," I told her. Then I shouted, "What do ya' want, Wally?"

"Stay there!"

I sighed and turned to her "Something tells me we're not gonna make a dance. Sorry."

She shook her head. "It is fine. Besides, I may learn who you are."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you had forgotten about that by now."

By this time, Wally had finally found us.

"Hey man! What's up?" Princess Fiona and I dropped our clasped hands.

"That's what I should be asking you." I raised an eyebrow at his shining blue eyes. "Have you been drinking?"

He frowned slightly. "Aw, how'd you guess? Anyways, it was only a glass or two."

"Your eyes were shining. Where's Gar?" Even though it was Vic's job to keep track of us (though it was common knowledge that by "us" they really meant Gar), I was the designated driver and I had been silently named the responsible, mature one. Huh. Funny how things change.

He shrugged. "He's watching Victor try to woo some black chick. I think he's given up on the goth."

I raised an eyebrow. Goth? I thought about it for another second before I shook my head. "Doubt it. Gar's as stubborn as he is stupid."

Wally thought for a second then nodded. "You're right. Although, I suppose he's not the only one who's stupid. There's this witch-chick who's some kind of amazing." He sighed, obviously gone. "She's keeps threatening me, though. Y'know, six of them came down together."

Princess Fiona nodded. "Yes, I was one of them."

Wally blinked at her. "Hey. I'm Wally West. You know their names?"

She nodded. "Karen is the one in the business suit."

"That's who Vic's after," Wally interrupted.

"Tara is the blond ballerina."

"Alex's got her," he told me.

"Rachel is the gothic fairy and Donna is Wonder Woman."

"Roy's."

She grinned that knowing smile again. "And I believe your "witch-chick" is Janessa."

Wally grinned. "Awesome! She has a name!" His eyes darted between myself and Princess Fiona. "Do you know his name?" he asked her. She shook her head and Wally smirked. I hate it when he does that, 'cause he learned it from me.

"That's none of your business," I warned. Wally pouted, and she raised an elegant eyebrow. Dang, she's sexy when she does that. "What?" I asked her. "You knew I was going to say something like that." At her reluctant nod, I turned back to Wally. "Why did you call me anyways? We were gonna dance."

He raised his eyebrows. "Dance? _You_ were gonna dance?" I glared at him, but he shrugged it off. "I wanted twenty bucks."

"Don't have any," I lied. Princess Fiona folded her arms and Wally gave me a skeptical look.

"Dude, it's in your sash-belt thingy," he stated. Crap. How did he know?

"How'd you know?" I asked, pulling out some money. He laughed.

"As your best bud it's my job to know where all your money is hidden," he said, taking the twenty with a large grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Then I obviously need a new best friend," I muttered. Princess Fiona giggled, but tried to muffle it behind a tiny hand. Wally chuckled a bit, before running off. "Probably to find Janessa," I mumbled to myself.

"Hmm? What is it you have said?" she asked. I blushed, and shook my head, indicating that it was nothing. I frowned lightly and pointed over to the bar.

"Wanna go get something else to drink?"

She cocked her head to the side as she considered my question. I found myself drinking her in and the way her face glowed from the lights that wouldn't stop flashing. It's got to be illegal by some law to look that good. I mean, after all, it's not exactly fair to all us hormonal guys who happen to find red heads sexy. Not that was I was one before tonight, but a lot can change in a bloody short amount of time.

"I suppose," she agreed. "Perhaps the music will not be as loud over there."

I raised an eyebrow at her hopeful innocence. "Need I remind you that this is a _club_? It's designed to blast music as loud as humanly possible and to make sure that everyone can hear. In other words, it's designed to be an ear drum's hell."

She gave me a Look. A Look that said, 'You are being rude, and negative. I was just trying to be positive, and your attitude isn't helping this any, and since I'm too nice to actually _say_ this to you, I have to be content to give you this Look and hope you understand what I'm saying.' I gulped. I had almost forgotten she had a temper. Note to self: Don't do that again.

"I mean... Sure, why not? You never know, they might give away free ear plugs with every purchase."

She seemed to find that amusing and so she giggled, shaking her head at me. I smiled sheepishly, embarrassed that this girl I met sixty minutes ago can change me so fast. Together we walked over to the bar and the bartender approached us.

"What can I get you two?" he asked, looking bored. Princess Fiona and I exchanged glances. At least someone felt the same way we did.

"Um..." She scanned the menu that was lying on the bar between us. "May I please order a French vanilla latte?" she asked, smiling softly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Designated driver, huh?" At her shy nod he turned to me. "And for you we have lots of different drinks," he said smirking. "Bud Light©, Vodka, French Kiss-"

"Coffee. One cream, no sugar. Make it a large," I grunted. I was finally giving in to my annoyance and it felt good, if you forgot about the other person's feelings. The bartender frowned lightly, but nodded, moving away to make our orders. I rested my elbows on the bar and drummed my fingers against the oak. Nothing but the best for Wayne Enterprises.

I saw her giving me a concerned look so I glanced at her. "What?"

"What is wrong?" Her forehead was wrinkled in concern and her lips were turned down in a pout, like she knew I wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know. My eyes fell to her lips and I entertained the thought of kissing them for a moment before dropping my gaze to the table.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

She sighed. "I knew that you would say that," she muttered. I knew she wanted me to hear that so I'd feel bad, but I ignored it and focused on paying the man for our drinks. I payed for her's too, without thought.

"Your girlfriend looks kinda upset," he whispered to me.

"Yeah, I know-" I paused and glared at him. "She's not my girlfriend!" I hissed.

He gave me a skeptical look. "Uh huh. Well, whatever the case, she doesn't look happy. And this is a club after all; they're suppose to make you happy."

I gave him a blank look. "Do you actually believe what you're saying?" I asked monotonously.

He snorted and the sudden noise made Princess Fiona turn her head to look at us. "Not on your life," he laughed. "But, seeing how you are the boss' son, I thought I should try to get on your good side."

I grunted in annoyance. "I'm sure you did," I muttered.

I heard a soft gasp and I turned my head to look at her. She stared at me with wide green eyes and her mouth formed the cutest little "O" and she looked like she just realized that Santa Claus doesn't exist.

"What?"

"You are Dick Grayson," she whispered horrified.

I gulped harshly. "Well, yeah, but-"

"You are a boy who likes to play," she accused. I blinked at her, trying to understand her sentence. Once it hit me, I shook my head.

"No, you don't understand-"

She glared at me and I fell silent. 'Logical' and 'Emotional' were arguing again, contemplating trying to get her to understand that my reputation is completely false, or just sit here until she totally rejected me and left me with a broken heart.

She snapped her head back to the bartender. "How much do I owe for the drink?" she asked, her teeth clenched. I gulped, trying to muster enough courage to touch her arm.

"Nothing." He tossed his head towards me. "He paid for it."

She frowned and turned to look at me again. I could see that her hands were shaking, though whether with rage or fear or whatever else, I wasn't sure.

"I'm not really a playboy," I told her softly.

She raised an eyebrow and if I wasn't so absolutely afraid, I would be extremely turned on by the mix of anger and sexiness displayed on her breathtaking face. "Are you not known as Dick Grayson, Prince of Gotham City, heir to the millions of Bruce Wayne, and oh so talented seducer of women?" Her tone was bitter and sarcastic.

I frowned at her. I didn't like this side of her. I missed the Kory who curled into a ball and giggled at the dancing that she was forced to watch. I didn't like this biting, unhappy, _common, _side of the princess.

"So what if I am?" I shrugged. "Yeah, my dad is rich. Yeah, lots of women love me. Doesn't mean I love them back." I kept my eyes locked with hers in the hopes that she'd get it. That I didn't want to be what the rumors said. That I just wanted to be Richard. _Her _Richard.

She didn't get it. Instead, her eyes lost her glare, and began filling with tears. I opened my mouth to tell her something and raised my hand, but she slapped it away.

"I trusted you," she hissed. "Is not Zorro suppose to be a hero; saving the poor and healing the ill? You are nothing, and I do not think that you are anything like him anymore!"

Suddenly, anger filled me. What right did she have to yell at me? She knew nothing about what I had gone through, knew nothing about the kind of person I was, knew nothing about anything! She was just some stupid girl!

"What do you know?" I shouted at her. She flinched, but gained her ground again and her glaring increased. I glared right back at her. Stupid, stuck up princess.

"You know nothing about me," I snarled. "You don't know why I'm here, why I'm considered a playboy, why I'm famous-"

"_In_famous is far more accurate," she scoffed.

"You don't know anything! You're just some stupid high schooler who thinks she's so moral and above the rest of us that she doesn't even think about what she's saying-"

**No! Stop; you'll loose her forever!**

"Because what does it matter if her words might hurt people's feelings; after all she's the centre of the universe!"

"You have no feelings to be hurt!"

"What; I'm just an hormonal guy who loves to seduce young girls?"

"You have just admitted to it, you horrid man!"

"Why would I be attracted to you; you're just a kid!"

"And you are merely a clorbag!"

"Watch your language, princess; don't want to get a bad reputation now!"

She growled at me (somewhere it registered how amazing that sound was) and grabbed her drink.

I laughed harshly at her. "Don't even think about it, princess. You forget who my dad is."

"I do not care who your father is! He is just like you!"

I scoffed and shook my head. "You're wrong, princess." I leaned towards her. "He's worse."

She released a strangled yell and the glass shattered in her hand.

"I hate you!"

****

- - - - -

Numb.

"Dick? You okay?"

I raised my head and stared into the faces of five boys. I remembered the faces, but not the names. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

**Blurry.**

"The girls had to go," someone shrugged. He was big, and dressed with metal. "One of their friends ran off crying about some jerk who was just using her." His voice changed tones – sympathy. "She sounded like she was really hung up on him."

**Can't block it all away anymore.**

"Oh." I stared back down at the table.

"She looked a lot like the girl you were hanging around with," a detective added, unsure.

**Something's hurting.**

"Yeah. She found out my name."

"What do you mean? You didn't tell her?" Robin Hood sounded a little more drunk than the others.

"Nope. Was probably a smart thing to do. She didn't like it."

**Pain.**

"Didn't you say anything to make her stay?" The Indian looked concerned. How odd.

"Didn't believe me. Lost my temper. Glass broke, tears fell, girl ran. What time is it?"

**Go away.**

"Past twelve. Dick, can you drive?"

"Drive?"

"You know... a car?" Stupid little green man.

**Hurts so much. **

"My chest hurts. I think it's heartburn. Can you drive with heartburn?"

"Teenagers don't get heartburn, Dick. They get heart_break_."

"I... don't understand..."

**So cold. Freezing cold pain.**

"Somebody call us a cab. He can't drive."

"Dick, you okay?"

**Ice. Nothing like her.**

"I don't feel well."

"Yeah, I know, man. We're gonna get you home, okay?"

**Coffee.**

"Can't. Gotta stay here..."

"It'll be a little while until the cab gets here. You stay here until then, okay?"

"Wally..."

**Can't breath.**

"Yeah?"

"I was wrong."

"About what?"

"There is something worse than cold coffee."

**Black.**

_I told you so._

_- - - - -_

"Dick?"

I blinked slowly at the night sky. The specks of white mesmerized me, the swirling masses of stars and planets thousands of millions of light years away, and only a fraction visible to the naked eye. A bare minimum winked down at me, while the others glowed bright among the dark, reminding me of what I didn't have, and what I would never have.

"She's here."

I made no movement, no indication that I had heard. It was amazing I could hear him at all, he sounded so far away.

"You need to talk to her."

Do I?

_You haven't gotten over her yet. _

I thought she was just some stupid girl.

_I was wrong._

"Look, man, you're always depressed, and you never smile or laugh, and sometimes when you look at us, it's almost as if you're looking past us, like you can't even see us and..."

Should I go down and talk to her?

_It can't hurt. It's not like you're feeling anything anyways._

Seeing her would make it hurt.

_Then at least you'd be feeling something._

I thought you were all about logic.

_I am. And it's completely illogical for you to waste your life away. You need to move on, either with her, or without her._

It'll hurt.

_But you'll be feeling._

"... and we're all really worried about you, even Bruce, and I think you need to talk to her."

I regarded the stars. I wondered if maybe, somewhere out there, there was someone else who felt absolutely nothing at all, and was completely numb, just like me. Was that person brave enough to go out on a limb and feel once more? And if he was, why wasn't I?

I sat up slowly and carefully, and stared down at the city. The lights flickered on and off, and I thought about what it must look like from outer space. I sighed softly, and stood up. Turning around, I saw Wally looking hopefully at me.

"Alright."

He grinned, a true grin like I hadn't seen for months, and laughed. "Good. Maybe you'll finally get back to your old self!"

I shook my head slightly. The fool was too optimistic for his own good. Whatever happened down there was going to change me, for better or worse.

I slowly walked past him, and found the door that led back into the club. As I crawled down the stairs, the pulsing music blared against my ears. It was another teen night, all Bruce's idea. I knew that on the dance floor would be widely moving people, acting in a way that they would say as romantic, but was, in reality, idiotic.

"_**Wanna dance?"**_

_Don't think. Just open the door, find her, talk to her, move on._

**Miss her.**

I hadn't heard that voice in a long time. Not a good sign.

I had finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and I opened the door to the club floor. I winced from the flashing lights and horrible sounds. I hated clubs. I would always hate clubs.

"I saw her over there, by the couches. She was alone..." Wally trailed off, searching my face for something. I wondered if he found it.

"'Kay." I began walking, although where, I wasn't sure. My feet moved on their own, as if following a signal only they could hear. People passed by, laughter filled my ears, and all the while I felt empty. I couldn't remember what it as like not to feel empty.

I blinked down at the ivory couch in front of me, and my eyes rested upon a girl with sad eyes. I knew who she was, I knew why she was sad, and I knew why I had ended up here.

"Hey."

She turned her head sharply to me, and gasped, a mixture of horror and surprise covering her face. She visibly calmed down and nodded curtly at me.

"Greetings."

We waited; me because I had nothing to say, her for something I didn't know what to give. After a long pause, filled with clubbing music, she frowned.

"Will you not apologize?"

I shrugged. "Why should I apologize? You're the one who ran away."

She glared at me, but there was no fire in it. "You yelled at me."

"I had a temper. You started it."

"Had?"

I had forgotten how observant she was. I regarded her, angling my head to the right. What did it matter if she knew the truth? After all, nothing mattered.

**She looks like me. She looks lonely.**

"I haven't been feeling much lately. Everything seems like..." I struggled for a word, my eyes scanning the dancers. "Cold coffee."

"You do not like cold coffee," she recalled.

"Never have. Never will."

She turned her head from me. "You may sit if you wish."

_Say no._

**Say yes.**

I compromised; I sat on the armrest. I didn't look at her. Being with her was making me feel, and all I could feel right now was a dull, aching throb in my chest.

"Why did you become a... playboy, if you say that you are not one?"

"I had a stalker. Wally and Gar said that if she wanted me to be true to her and her alone – which she did. She would come up to me everyday in school, forcefully grab me and swear her undying love for me and say how she was my one and only and there was no one else in the universe besides us – then I should do the exact opposite. When she came and stole all my clothes and my mother's necklace, I took their advice."

"What happened?"

"I got a reputation. Long story short, I got what I wanted, my mother's necklace back, she didn't but she wasn't willing to admit that, so she got the press involved, I became a playboy, and I ignored women."

"Then why did you talk to me?"

"'Cause you caught my eye. You were different. Made me warm."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause that neither of us tried to end. Instead, we both ignored the other, looking anywhere besides their direction.

**Miss her. What's her name?**

I glanced down at her, and slid off the armrest to drop onto the couch. I turned my head back to the crowd. "What's your name?"

From the corner of my eye I saw her turn her head to me. "Kory. Kory Anders."

"Pretty name."

"I thank you." She paused for a moment. "Please, was your stalker a Kitten Moth?"

**What?**

_What?_

"What?" I snapped my head over to her. "How'd you know?"

"I remember when you attended my school. Kitten is in my grade, and is very mean to me. It merely seemed as if she would attempt something you described."

"Wow." I blinked at the cushions she was leaning against. "Small world."

"Indeed."

**Can I kiss her?**

_What? Of course not!_

**But I'm so cold.**

_What does that mean?_

**Everything.**

"Kory?"

She turned her head softly and gave me a nervous smile. I think she said something because those perfect, pink lips moved as if they were forming words, but my ears didn't seem to work. I could only see her; her in that light purple that were making her eyes glow like fire; her with loose strands of crimson framing her face just so; her with her absolute perfection. My brain stopped working and only one thought came to mind: Kiss her. Right now, before she leaves and you never have an opportunity to feel so warm again.

So I did. I kissed her.

Her lips were soft, yet firm and they tasted like strawberries and whipped cream, and she was responding in kind and her hands were in my hair and I was _so _glad I didn't use hair gel anymore because electricity was flowing from her fingers raking through my hair, down my scalp and passing through the rest of me. My arms were around her waist and she was so small that I just couldn't help but pull her closer and she made_ the_ most amazing noises and suddenly I wanted more, more of this heaven, so I licked her lips and she opened and I couldn't think anymore and everything just disappeared until it was just me and her and paradise.

Then suddenly it wasn't so hot anymore, instead everything was soft and warm and my brain started working again. Knowing that if I continued like this I was going to be even more of a shell when she left me again than I was now, I pulled away. I rested my forehead against hers and opened my eyes slowly to watch her as I caught my breath.

_**She's so beautiful.**_

Her lips were swollen, her eyes were closed and her eyelashes were making crescent moon shadows on her cheekbones. She was gasping for breath just like me, and I could feel her fingers run through my hair gently, nothing like the passion there was moments ago. Then she slowly opened her eyes and she gazed at me with half-lidded eyes and the most amazing shade of green.

"I'm sorry," I heard myself confess. I heard absolutely nothing except her breathing.

"For what?"

"Being me. Scaring you. Kissing you. It's just... I was so cold..."

"Me as well."

"What?"

**Please let her mean what I thinks she means...**

"I have not had the ability to breath correctly since that night. My friends convinced me that it was not my fault, but I never truly believed it." She nestled her head on my shoulder. "I believe that I was mistaken, and so, I apologize."

"What?"

_I don't believe it..._

She giggled. "I said I apologized. And I ask if we may start over. I wish to get to know you."

"But..."

_She hates us! What does she mean?_

"But you hate me."

"No." She shook her head. "I merely hated Dick. I believe that Richard on the other hand, is very nice." She sighed, and her breath tickled my neck. "He is very handsome too."

**This is a dream.**

_This cannot be happening._

"I'm.. confused."

"What is there to be confused about?" She lifted her head off my shoulder and smiled sweetly. "You and I have not be our true selves since we have met the other, and it is much better to be together and warm, then apart and cold. Do you not agree, Richard?"

What was it about her that made my full name sound so good?

"What is it?" she asked suddenly. "You are staring at me."

"You are the most amazing, wonderful, perfect person I've ever met," I answered her, without thinking. She blushed lightly and acting on impulse again I kissed her lips quickly. She blinked at me in surprise before pouting. My breath caught at her face and I suddenly got an idea. I smirked and before she could question me I began to attack her with tickling. Her spring laughter filled the room.

"Richard, Richard, p-please s-stop," she managed to gasp out between laughter. I smiled at her and ceased my attacks. As she caught her breath, I wrapped her up in a hug, quite content. It would seem she was too, because she snuggled up to me, sighing happily.

"You know you're stuck with me."

She glanced up at me and smiled. "Forever?"

I nodded and she cuddled up to me again.

"Good," she mumbled. "Glorious."

I smiled as she fell asleep and her breaths become deep and even. Strange how she could fall asleep when the club is still going full tilt. I watched her sleep for awhile, which somehow made me feel very warm. She's so innocent, so pure, like a glowing star.

**She chose me. She chose ME.**

_I was wrong. I can't believe it. I can't believe the..._

**Warmth.**

"Hey."

I looked up startled into the faces of my friends and five girls. I smiled lazily at Wally who grinned at the sight of Kory asleep on me and couldn't help but smirk at the other's faces. I was finally beginning to feel human again.

"So... you back to normal yet?"

I smiled softly and glanced down at the beauty in my arms. "Normal? You want normal?" I shrugged lightly, trying not to disturb her. "Well, I think Wally looks like an idiot, Vic looks way too happy, and Gar's cheesy grin only makes him look dumb..."

"He's back," Vic grinned, his arm wrapped around some girl's waist.

"So.. Does that mean Kory's gonna start smiling again?" a blonde asked. Alex took her hand and gave it a tender squeeze.

"I don't know. Will Dick be smiling?"

"She was smiling before.." I mused. "And she seemed okay with it..."

"Are you okay with it?" a dark haired goth asked me.

Gar glanced over at her. "I wouldn't worry about Dick, Rae. He's usually fine with anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Gar." I turned to the girl. "I think I'm okay. It feels like I'm floating in a dark space and the only real thing is her." I glanced down at Kory again, and readjusted her in my arms. "It's very weird."

"I hear a but coming on," Roy said.

"I don't like weird usually, but.. this is alright."

"Finally," Wally groaned. "I get my best friend back!"

"I never left, Wally," I disagreed, with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, man," he grinned weakly at me. "You did."

Kory began stirring in my arms, and I stroked her hair.

"Hey there," I murmured.

"Mmm," she mumbled. She blinked open sleepy eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

I nodded. "It's okay; go back to sleep."

"It is nice to sleep," she mumbled, snuggling into my arms. "I have not slept for so very long."

I frowned self consciously. That was my fault. Poor Kory...

"Hey, you want something to drink, Dick?" Vic asked.

"'Cause we want to stay here for awhile, and it looks like you're not gonna be moving any time soon..." Gar explained.

"Well," I started. "Coffee would be nice..."

"Got it, boss," Roy saluted. "Come on, Donna," he ordered, pulling along a brunette. "Coffee for the big man himself."

"'Kay, dude, we'll be back after a while," Gar said, dragging 'Rae' towards the dance floor. "C'mon, Rae!"

"My name is Rachel, not Rae..."

"Enjoy yourself, Dick," Alex said, walking off without releasing the blonde's hand. Vic nodded his satisfaction and walked off with his date too. Wally laughed and jogged off with a pink haired girl scolding behind him.

"Here you go," Roy said, passing me my coffee. When I nodded my thanks, he ran off with his girl laughing behind him.

I sighed and took a long sip of coffee. Kory muttered something in her sleep, and I brushed some hair out of her face.

**Now, what it is you always say...**

_Fine. If it makes you feel any better, you can say it._

**I told you so! She was worth it and you almost made us throw her away. Bad, Logic, bad!**

I smiled. It was about time emotions won out over brains. After all, there had to be some truth in the saying, "Follow your heart", right?

"... Mmm... Richard..." Kory sighed, turning slightly so I could easily see her angelic face.

Oh yes. There was a _lot_ of truth in that saying.

-END-


End file.
